barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Here Comes the Firetruck
Here Comes the Firetruck is a 36th episode from "Season 6" of Barney & Friends. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 8 for Aired in 2002 Finally on March 2019 on YouTube and (Long Week Ago for the 2018! is Him!.) * The Fall Song (2000 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming soon * A Picture Of Health / Here Comes The Firetruck! (October 31, 2000) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!! Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Once Upon a Time (home video)'s version) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) #Follow the leader!!! (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Seven Days A Week!) #Barney comes to life (Seven Days A Week) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Right!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!) # Barney I love you (Tree-Mendous Trees!) (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Hola, Mexico!) # Jeff says "Have to Go!". (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Let's Go For A Ride!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says! (Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck (episode) and Audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (The Queen of Make-Believe) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) # Barney Says Segment (Here Comes the Firetruck!) (The Complete Episode) # And remember, I Love You! (Let's Build Together!'s version) (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # Barney End Credits (Red, Yellow and Blue!'s version) (Clip from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) Audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Hi Neighbor! (episode) and Audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (We Can Go Anywhere's version) (Clip from Hi I'm Riff! and Audio from We Can Go Anywhere?, How Does Your Garden Grow?. You've Got To Have Art & Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (Here Comes the Firetruck!) (The Complete Episode) # And remember, I Love You! (Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode)) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Here Comes The Fireturck (episode)) (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) Tomorrow Books Are Fun! Title Card!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Barney Theme Song (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' DOLLHOUSE!!!.png|'Let's Play Together (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 1.28.42 PM.png|'When I Grow Up (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' 6519BAEF-3435-4B6B-9DFB-D6C85FD20B19.png|'Here Comes The Firetruck! (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Screen Shot 2019-06-21 at 11.54.57 PM.png|'The Wheels On The Truck (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' A Picture of Health.jpg|'When I'm A Firefighter (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 1.32.01 PM.png|'Do Some Exercise (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' IMG 1788.PNG|'Saying Be Careful Means "I Love You" (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Kids of Waiting For Mr. MacRooney! BEN VAUGHN & FRED HOLMES.jpg|'I Love You (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Keesha!!!.png|'Barney Says Segment (Here Comes The Firetruck!)' Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 7.31.05 PM.png|'Here Comes The Firetruck! Credits' Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation